Trust
by Natchi822
Summary: Mikku has just transferred to Ouran, but unlike the others, she has a terrible life. She never shows it, but which host will be the one to reveal her true past? Rated T just in case. You reveiw who will be the one to reveal her past!


"Gosh, they should have a map for this school

"Gosh, they should have a map for this school! This is waaay to freaking big for a 15-year old to figure out." Mikku Fuyamori complained.

Mikku wondered around, looking up at all the buildings.

After a few minutes, she finally reached the class.

"Hi…I'm sorry I'm late. Got a little lost." Mikku said, apologetically.

"That's fine. Class, this is Mikku Fuyamori, and she will be in this class from now on." The teacher announced to the class.

Mikku heard everyone murmuring about her name. "I've never heard of Fuyamori."

Mikku sighed, and picked out her own seat, behind a boy with brown hair, and diagonal from her were two identical-looking twins. They turned around.

"Soo, Mikku-chan, are you a scholarship student?" The twins asked.

"Uhhh…….Yea. My parents died, and I live alone. I decided to go to Ouran, because….Well, because I wanted to, okay?" Mikku answered.

"Oookay then… Hey, come to the Third Music Room after school, okay?" The twins said, grinning.

Haruhi looked at the twins, and went back to her work.

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san! You may talk to her after class, but right now, you should be doing your work." The teacher told them.

Hikaru mumbled something, and got to work.

LUNCH

Mikku stared at all the things on the menu. "Oh…my…gosh…" She drooled.

"Mikku! Haruhi!" She heard the twins call. She turned around.

"Oh, hi!" She smiled. The twins waved for her to come over.

She got her lunch and walked over to their table. She met Haruhi there.

"Uhh, Haruhi-san?" Mikku asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Fuyamori-san." Haruhi smiled, as she put her lunchbox on the table and sat down.

"Oh, please, call me Mik-" She couldn't finish.

"HAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUHIIIIIIIII!!" Tamaki came into the lunchroom, with the rest of the host club behind him.

All the girls started swooning. "Look! All of them are here!!"

Mikku looked around, confused at the fainting girls.

Haruhi sighed. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai? I eat in the lunchroom, and this is what I get. I think I'll go back."

"Tamaki….?" Mikku asked.

The whole lunchroom went quiet.

"D-Don't tell me…You don't know who TAMAKI SUOH IS?!" One of the crazy fangirls asked.

"Umm…Wait! Is he that guy…..um…he was in that movie…about..Pirates..?"

Tamaki went to his ECOD(Emo corner of Doom).

The twins laughed. "Haha! Our lord is a pirate!!"

Mikku looked confused, so she turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun, who is that?" Mikku asked.

"That's Tamaki-senpai, the Host Club King." Haruhi answered, as she opened up her lunch.

Tamaki zoomed right behind Haruhi. "Haruhi! Would you like to trade lunches with me? I got Set B!"

"Host…Club..?" Mikku asked to no one in particular.

"No thank you, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi looked very annoyed.

"Ootoro." One word. Said by Mori.

Haruhi's head jerked up.

"Ootoro……………"

Tamaki grinned.

"Well, I supposed once is fine." Haruhi said, pushing the lunchbox to him.

"YAY!!" Tamaki ate the lunch before Haruhi could even pick up her fork.

Soon, Hunny jumped onto Mikku.

"Nee,Nee, Mikku-chaaan! Do you like bunnies?! Or cake?!"

"Oooh! I love bunnies and cake! They're one of my favorite things in the world" Mikku said, her eyes shining at the dessert table and Hunny's Bun-Bun.

Everyone finished their lunch, and headed back to their classes.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Oh yea…Hikaru and Kaoru said something about the Third Music Room…I guess I'll go there, maybe I can practice on their piano."

It took her about 10-15 minutes to find the room.

She opened the door, as rose petals flew in her face.

Mikku fell on the floor, as she clutched her throat.

She coughed, as all the host members came out of their position and rushed over to her.

"B-bag…" She managed to speak out. Hunny looked around him, and found her bag.

He opened it up and found a wallet,cellphone,binder,pencilbag, and some small pills in a bottle and a water bottle.

He got the pills and the water out, and gave it to her.

She put the pill in her mouth, and chugged down the water.

She sighed. "Sorry about that. I have rose allergies."

Everyone looked at Tamaki.

"Ohh..Woops.." Tamaki apologized.

"That's fine, it happens often, every time I get near roses. So, anyways, what is this place?" Mikku asked, taking another sip of water.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" The twins answered.

"Host club…Where you serve girls and that kinda stuff?" Mikku guessed.

"Yea, pretty much." Haruhi said.

Mikku stood up. _Thump_

"Ugh, stupid dresses." Mikku complained, then carefully stood up.

"Fuyamori-san, would you like to work for the Host Club? In exchange, I'll give you the Ouran Male uniform." Kyoya offered.

"Im not a guy, and I am NOT going to flirt with girls for money."

"You're pretty good on the piano, am I correct?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki blinked.

"H-How did you know I played the piano!? Are you a stalker!!" Mikku asked, picking up her bag.

"No, but I have my ways."

"Ohh…Well, okay then. I guess I can do that. So all I have to do is play the piano? If so, it's a deal!" Mikku smiled.


End file.
